Vet Trip
by drace-hunter
Summary: [narusasu][kakairu] Sakura takes her pet sasuke to the vet. short oneshot in response to challenge Teen just in case.


**Drace**_ : I was reading someone's livejournal when i came arcoss i drabble challenge for making naruto adn sasuke kitties... i read some of the ones done... then my damn muses woke up and started having a hey day... this was my second attempt... my first one was different... but i could probably make the two mess together if i tried... but the other one was going to be way longer... had that feel to it... i might post it if it keeps poking my muses to get finished... but whatever... so here's the one i finished. it's just a oneshot. feel free to comment and suggest stuff. _

* * *

**Vet Trip**

Sasuke hissed again as the pink human tried to come near him with that... that... dog cage! she was a brain defective human if she thought he was going into that thing. No. Way. In. Hell!

* * *

'I'll remember this you... bitch!' he thought murderously as Sakura drove the car, unknowing of the devious thoughts going through her cats head.

Sasuke made sure to hiss and spit at the Pink when she picked up the cage to take him into the Vets. Sakura babbled something worthless about how he needed to get the bite he had gotten from Kabuto's snake Orochimaru looked at to be sure he wouldn't die.

'Fucking snake just got a lucky bite in... I'll make that bastard my chew toy when I get back' Sasuke thought, remembering the fight with the large purplish boa.

The Pink hailed the human behind the desk, 'another pointless human' Sasuke thought with a growl. Sakura nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs to wait for her turn. Sasuke took this time to look around from within his CELL that he'd make the Pink regret ever putting him in when he got back home. Those new chairs and drapes were going to DIE.

There was a lazy wolfhound on the floor by a large blonde mans' feet. Seemingly having had a fight of its own, with a scratch running down one of its eyes. It wasn't bleeding though, so he didn't know why it was here. maybe his Pink wasn't the only stupid human ever made.

The wolfhound picked its' head up as the door opened again, and quickly got to its feet, giving out a rough dry bark. The blonde man also got up onto his feet quickly as well.

"Is Iruka alright Tsunade? I couldn't see how bad it was from all the blood... but surely he's not going to be... I don't have too..." the human asked quickly, and thickly. Like he was trying to stop himself from leaking... his own Pink leaked when her Toms chased after other bitches.

"No... oh no! He's not going to be put down Arashi! He's just going to have a nasty scar. Seems your dogs have a habit of getting those. You'll need to make sure he doesn't scratch at it with his paws though, he could tear it more. But other than that he should be just fine." The big chested human said to the blonde. The blonde fell back into the chair with a loud sigh of relief, followed with a sharp laugh. Then looked at the grey wolfhound beside him.

"Looks like we haven't shaken him off just yet Kakashi... good fighter hey?" the blonde man said. Something about his eyes made Sasuke wonder if this human and dog hadn't lost other dogs to a fight or fights before.

"Just make sure you don't go out into the woods without Iruka anytime soon Arashi, He still needs to heal a bit more. But, he's made of tougher stuff then you think. You'll have to bring him to visit though. Naruto is very fond of him." The big chested woman said. The blonde man nodded. The wolfhound -Kakashi is what the human called him- was still standing and out as far as his leash would let him.

"Oh! right, looks like Kakashi wants to make sure he's alright too." The big chested woman went into the room again, and came out with a dark chocolate lab with a ragged -but not bleeding although still fresh- scar across the muzzel. "here we go Iruka, back home for lots of rest. You come back and visit Naruto... but minus the scars alright?" she clucked at the dog. Said dog wasn't paying attention. Instead he was trying to get over to the blonde man and grey wolfhound.

The blonde man stood up and walked over to collect Iruka, also allowing Kakashi to get closer as the leash was tied to his belt. Kakashi seemed rather paniced about Iruka and intently looked at the slightly smaller dogs muzzel, before settling some. Then Kakashi gave a doggy grin and gave Iruka a slobbering lick. Iruka gave a light growl before wagging his tail slightly and nipping at one of Kakashi's ears.

"Ahhh! thank goodness! I was worried about you Iruka!" the blonde man said as he dropped to his knees to look more closly at the dogs face. "He seems alright... I had really thought we were going to lose him Tsunade. I swear! That mutt of Baki's is a menace! I bet that bastard is the same dog that attacked Rin! I should call the SPCA next time it's out! Bloody dog... lucky Iruka managed to give as good as he got even being tied to the pole like that. I'll have to put a fence up now, I never thought another dog would come attack him." the man pet the lab softly.

"Oh? So some other dog attacked him? Do you know what the dog's name is? Because I will turn it around at the door! If it attacked Iruka for no reason it might try to take a bite out of my Naruto! And that I can't condone." the big chested woman said with a sly smile.

"yeah... me and Kakashi just got back from practising his tracking when we heard the dog, Mizuki, yelp, then growl again. When I got there I saw the mutt getting a good grab on the back of Iruka's neck. Kakashi tore his leash right out of my hand as he went to attack the mutt. A shame the other dog ran off before Kakashi could get a bite in. That would have sloved the problem for good. As the mutt ran I noticed a nice gash on his left hindquarter. Iruka must have gotten in a lucky bite." the blonde man said to her. Kakashi looked as the blonde man was talking, then gave a low rumbling growl as he talked of the dog getting away before Kakashi had been able to get him. Sasuke thought that he'd rather not be on the bad side of the wolfhound either as the dog pulled his lips back showing off a set of nice, sharp teeth.

The blonde man and big chested woman shook hands before the man left with the two dogs, Kakashi glued to the side of the chocolate lab. Then the big chested woman -now dubbed Chest- turned to Pink and asked her to bring him into the room.

Sasuke hissed as Pink tried to be all buddy buddy when she opened the "cell" door. He almost wanted to scratch her. Refrained from doing so only because she might leak. He didn't like it when she leaked... but you didn't hear that from him.

Chest then picked him up without ANY warning. holding him down on some cold slab of steel. He made sure she knew he was NOT Happy.

It was just as Chest was getting a needle ready that he became aware of something watching him. Looking around he caught the sight of two bright blue eyes looking at him from across the room.

There, hidding behind some boxes and jars, was a short haired, white cat with honey tipped ears and paws. The blue eyes were watching him from their hidding spot. Sasuke was so focused on the other cat he forgot to be watching Chest, who just then stuck him with a needle.

Breaking eye contact with the other cat to hiss threateningly at Chest for jabbing him like that. When he glanced back towards the other cat, he was dissapointed to see they weren't there.

* * *

Sakura was happy to know that Sasuke wasn't going to be hurt from the bite. Tsunade gave him a bit of antitoxin just to be safe though. She was surprised that Sasuke hadn't put up a big fuss about being poked though. He was such a prickly thing.

She had found him along with another kitten in a bag in an alleyway. There had been other kittens too... but they had been dead by the time she had found them. She had kept Sasuke, and given the other kitten to her right side neighbor. Kisame.

Kisame hadn't really been that thrilled at the thought. The man loved fish. not cats. He did however take in the thin black cat. Sakura knew that Kisame was a soft heart. no one knew but her. It was just something you came to learn when you lived in an appartment complex with others. Kisame wasn't one to socialize with other people. He had left his home at an early age because he didn't get along with his family. He liked fish. He liked quiet. He liked to paint. Not run a business.

Sakura had learnt of this back after a bad breakup. She had been so upset, and crying, Kisame had knocked on her door and thrust a cup of hot green tea in her face. His way of trying to calm her down. She had taken the time to get to know him after that. He didn't mind. Sakura had a fighting fish named Ino in her appartment. She gave her to Kisame when she learned he loved fish. She liked Ino, but didn't really know how to best take care of her or have the tanks Kisame did for her to swim in. She hadn't liked seeing the beautiful fish stuck in a little plastic cup in the pet store.

Kisame had come to enjoy her own quiet presence now and then as she smiled and watched the fish swim about. He would just sit on his chair and sketch out pictures to paint later.

The truth was, the two of them had a spot in their hearts for the pain of animals. Kisame more for fish than anything else. And Sakura more for cats. But both had felt a tug at their hearts at the sight of the two near starved black kittens. Sasuke had a more blueish tint to him then his brother Itachi, but both had been so sickly when Sakura had found them.

Whatever his fears for his fish had been originally, Kisame had quickly fallen in love with the standoffish black cat. Sakura had similarly fallen for Sasuke. Sure he could be about as friendly as a virus, but whenever she had a really bad day, or broken up from another bad relationship... Sasuke would sit in her lap and purr softly. or he'd jump up onto the bed and lick raspy tongue licks at her tear tracks. never complaining about her gathering him up and cuddling him for the rest of the night.

Kisame had loved Itachi as well. Sakura had to hide a smile when she saw how pampered Itachi was. He wore a beautiful black collar with a red cloud tag that stated 'Itachi' and nothing else in fine silver. The black cat was still very lanky, but Sakura had no doubt that he ate only the best, if not straight from Kisames own plate. Fur shined healthy from a number of loving pettings or brushes. She hadn't been surprised at Itachi's distance though. He never went near her, but she had visited and caught the black cat curled contently on Kisames lap as he stroked the cats body and painted with the other once.

Sakura was taken out of her musings as Tsunade suddenly chuckled. and looked down at her own feet. Sasuke too turned towards her at the sound. Tsunade bent down and picked something up. It turned out to be a tiny kitten.

"Oh! how cute! what's it's name!" Sakura squeeled at the cute little thing. White furred body, with cute honey yellow tiped ears, and the feet the same color, eyes a bright blue that looked at her as she spoke.

"hehe, this like monsters name is Naruto. He's a bit of a trouble maker now and then. Cute little bugger though. Found him at the old ramen stand. The owner's daughter was allergic to cats, that was the only reason he didn't take him in. He fed him fishcakes when he came around though, and put a dish a miso down. Naruto loved it. That's where he got his name from really. I keep him around because he tends to settle down other animals. Even ones that normally are scared of cats or attack them. Naruto just has that effect I guess. Poor little guy doesn't have a 'Home' though. I can't take him home because Jiraiya apparently is allergic. We didn't find out until after he'd broken out with hives only a few days after Naruto came in. It was sad really, because Gamabunta -Jiraiya's bloody orange frog- got along well with Naruto. Naruto would just follow him around and curl up around him cutely and purr. He's just a loveable little thing." Tsunade babbled happily as she scratched behind Naruto's ears. Naruto delighted at her attention gave off a soft and warming purr of approval.

Sakura was shocked to say the least when Sasuke gave out a loud meow. Sasuke rarely meowed, hiss and spit and growl. Okay. meow? no. Purr. sparingly. So she was rightfully surprised.

She looked down to see he was looking intently at the other cat. Giving another loud meow when it was apparent that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him.

"Tsunade... could you put Naruto down with Sasuke? I think he wants to get a closer look at him. I've never heard him meow like that before." Sakura said as she looked from Naruto to Sasuke. Tsunade just shrugged and put Naruto down on the table with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the blue eyed cat... -Naruto is what Chest called him- ... The other cat merely looked back at him with big blue eyes.

Saskue wasn't sure what it was about this other cat... but something...

He never got a chance to finish the thought. Naruto got a gleam in his blue eyes before suddenly pouncing on Sasuke. His tail waving in the air and he mewled loudly. batting at Sasuke's tail before deciding to naw on Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke didn't move. he only had time to blink. then blink again as he processed what the HELL just happened. Then he growled at Naruto -who was still munching on his ear- and batted at his head.

This resulted in the war of the cat bats.  
...

Sasuke did his best pout.

Naruto happily continued to lick at Sasuke's ear. Nibbling every now and then.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade were laughing themselves silly at the sight of the two. Sasuke had given a good fight. But in the end, Naruto ended Sasuke's rain of paw bats by doing the equivalant to a human 'glomp' and then began to lick and nibble at Sasuke's ear once more.

"That's just sooo cute! Sasuke normally isn't friendly or interactive with other animals. He only ever attacks other animals... well... except for his brother Itachi. He just kinda play brawls with him." Sakura said happily as she watch Sasuke sulk, and Naruto happily purr while nawing on Sasuke.

"Naruto usualy gets along with all animals. He took a shine to Arashi's lab there from before too. He was quite upset that the dog had a nasty cut. Tried to help me clean it up by licking at it. He seems to like your cat too." Tsunade said with a smile.

"..ano... maybe..."

"Hmm?"

"you said he didn't have a 'home' before... Sasuke doesn't seem to mind him so..." Sakura said tappering off. she didn't know if Tsunade could part with the cute kitten, but if she could, Sakura would be more than happy to have another cat in her appartment. The only reason she had given Itachi to Kisame was because of how sick they both were. She couldn't have her eyes on both of them while they were in such bad shape.

"... I love the little bugger, but a vet clinic is no place to keep a cat like Naruto for the rest of his life. If you think you can take him... then I'm all for it. But if it doesn't work out, take him back here alright? I don't want my little boy going off to some random person." Tsunade said with a soft look at the white kitten.

Sakura smiled as she picked up Naruto, who looked cutely put out at being taken away from his Sasuke nibbling.

"Looks like you are gonna come home with me and Sasuke, Naruto!" she chirped happly to the kitten. Naruto seemed to close his eyes and give her a grin.

* * *

Sasuke tried to make it appear he was unhappy with Pink for deciding to take home Naruto. But honestly... he couldn't stop his tail from waving happily like that.

'Traitor.' Sasuke hissed to his waving tail.


End file.
